The two travelers
by MedicalHyena
Summary: This is the story of two travelers. One, A musician, and the other, just a someone. Bored and lost in life, they got their backpacks and started their own path in the world. Then, they found Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

Our story here, begins with two guys…

Two guys who took the risk off going out of their town, of their country, trying to find something else.

They didn't know what, they just wanted to go out of their rutinary lives.

So, the two of them, in that time not travelers worked really hard, they didn't eat well, didn't sleep well, didn't cover themselves well for a while. a long while.

They were raising money, just for that long and lost dream every kid has:

Traveling the world

Yeah, that was the dream, not the path for the dream.

or at least, that was what they thought.

These two weren't poor people, but neither noble ones, they had to help normally their families to get day to day.

that wasn't exactly a kid's dream.

one, of the travelers, strong, loyal, and with music knowledge, always carrying his guitar on all the travels, this was the older one, basically the leader of the two.

and the other one, the was handsome for all the beatifull girls out there... I think... o well, I... I hope.

anyway, this one was well, there, she liked to do... stuff. At least she got some medical books and helps on something.

they probably aren't family, but they were good friends, they refer at each other as Brother and Sister.

such dumbasses uh?

the two of them got some rough boots, durable backpacks, with a guitar and bandages and just got out there.

that didn't last long, but they got out of their country, just searching for adventure.

maybe thats was when they finally started to grow up.

and maybe, just maybe, searching for their own place.

they were walking, town to town, country to country, just with two foots.

Sometimes they were on food carriages, and cargo boats too, yeah they sometimes smell like junk... okay, most of the times they smell like junk.

And finally they reached the land of the gold crocus, the one that has the Green and Purple with lot of loftiness in their flag.

Arendelle.

The older traveler wasn't too happy, Arendelle was more or less cold, and this one is bothered by the cold in every way.

The younger one was excited, there were romurs about a Magical Queen and this one loves paranormal stuff.

"hey hey, do you think the Queen could give us an Ice Sword? bro?" the young one asked

"c'mon, A normal one would take away two months of traveling, and you want some Royalty forged sword? yeah, no." the older one replied

"but that would be cool! get it? cool!"

I bet the older is just thinking the reason why this one is his traveler partner.

"listen, I doubt the Queen has Magical powers anyway, that just some lies to attract people, I bet"

"oh, I wish it is real"

"We're here just a day, we need to get onto next town."

"yeah yeah, I hope you are the first one to see the Queen Ice powers."

The two travelers strolled around for a while, they just found out how warm people of Arendelle were, it was totally unrelated to it's weather.

Anyway, what do the travelers do?

well, they were always taking simple jobs, like painting walls, or repairing houses, that was the way they made money.

But the nights, ohhh the nights.

They always got on the taverns, the younger one would tell stupid things to the common folks, while the older played for everyone. that made money too.

I just have to say one thing. the arendellians were so amazing and they made you feel at home. I mean, a good one.

And they didn't make a weird look on the girl who wears pants.

They were telling stories to the younger one, about the wonderful Queen and the brave acts of the Princess.

If T didn't know my older companion, i would tell he was quite surprised for how the magic of the Ice Queen sounded on the words of the Arendellians.

they were some good company, they were Bolli, a bald dude who was raising animals, Arkin, a skiny guy assistant of the forge, and Alfrothul, A oldman fisher with a son on the army.

"so travelers? I can assure you, Arendelle is the best country you can find, who else got the Ice Queen and the friendliest Princess in the world on the same place?" said Bolli

"You guys should, you guys should stay here for the festival." Arkin suggested

"Arendelle's Festivals are always warm, full of folk games and music, I bet you guys would like them"

"and we got, we got the Ice Queen! that means is even more fun"

"yeah, her Ice shows are something to talk about" said Bolli

"hey brother, what do you say, want to lost the bet?" I challenged my companion

"Oh, maybe its some old trick, yeah, I want to see that, when is it?"

"the day after tomorrow, my friends!"

After some talk, the older one continued his playing, if we wanted to go to the festival we need some more spare golds.

We have, but its never too much.

The next day, the travelers got just on hard work, they even helped some merchants to get their wooden stores right on the job.

With their corresponding money, of course.

The feeling on Arendelle was one we have missed in so much towns, all the people is friendly, the younger kids want to play with you,

the old ladies offer you fresh bread, and the young folks want to drink with you.

it seems like all is fun and games with the family here.

The Inn is quite comfortable too, some of the softest beds our pleb backs had laid on.

Finally, the 'day after tomorrow' arrived.

I love how Arendelle stuff look, its like they are paid for every flower they portray.

Oh we have painted some though, in one of our jobs.

With the all full of color stores, the play began, my older brother sometimes joining, we bought lots of food.

Loving how they make fish here.

We found our Tavern friends, Arkin, Bolli, and the old man here and they bought us drinks

"Guys guys, we just found out Our Queen and Princess are coming here!" the skinny guy shared with us

Wow, that's amazing, we almost never have the opportunity to see royalty on our paths, this will be quite the expirience

"Really two of the most beautifull girls on the world here" the Oldman affirms.

"We heard they are gonna come here and dance, at 7 pm!" Arkin said

"But enough of this, who wants more drinks!" Bolli suggested, and everyone cheered "All on my good ol' friend Arkin!"

And of course, everyone agreed.

All was good,

All was fun.

And then it got to 7pm

We approached at the center of the plaza, and just on the middle of the fountains...

Profesional musicians got in there...

And the Queen and Princess walked in there.

And then.

Then i couldn't think

I couldn't apart my stare.

I didn't prepare for this

I dropped the delicious fried bass off my hand

My brother didn't even scold me there, thing that he would normally do

I bet he's too distracted with her.

I was too distracted.

I didn't notice the silly face of my pal.

I din't notice the loud cheers of everyone

I didn't notice the Reindeer playing with some funny looking man

I didn't notice the Queen was doing Ice magic with her hands

I din't notice the walking and talking snowman

I didn't notice.

I saw a beautiful girl.

The light of the fire lamp was reflected on her Green gown.

But more importantly on her sunset hair.

It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

From where I was, I couldn't see very well her eyes... they were blue

I want to see them from near

She had lot of points on her cheeks

On her shoulders

Pink, brown, red, orange points. Pretty and playful freckles.

playful just like this girl seemed to be.

I bet...

"I bet the orange haired one is the one with the magic" I said, so slowly, so fooled.

I was feeling like a stupid.

A happy stupid person.

"Don't be a dumbass" my brother said "The Beaut.. Queen...The Queen is the blonde one" said my bro gulping

I don't know how to describe how I felt.

Its like my head, at my front was too heavy

My abdomen was feeling funny

And my heart was like a hummingbird.

That dress was too pretty, Green with a lot of brightness...

I don't know if the brightness is coming from her..

It seemed like that, like all the color, the cheeriness, the fun, the family sharing spirit of Arendelle... was coming from her...

Like every flower form this place, was painted for her. Like every play was for her, like every happy talk was her fault.

All, all her fault.

The sisters of Arendelle began to dance

They danced only with each other, and with the guy that was with the reindeer.

And with the reindeer too.

Do you know? for everyone else, this was just another festival of Arendelle, warm , fun, exiting and cold.

But for the two travelers?

It was like nothing.

You know, that nothing you feel when you rest on a day full of hard work

That nothing of drinking hot chocolate near a good fire on winter

That nothing of lying on the grass, just watching the clear, blue sky while listening to the nature.

That nothing

"Hey mate, do you know how to dance?" the younger one asked

"I wish I did" the older responded and took a drink of his beer

The now companions of the two travelers asked if something was wrong, and brought more beer

We just kept quiet, watching them at distance.

all the time, until it was too late and the festival ended

the younger traveler kept watching her smile until they closed the doors.

The two of them returned to the Inn, All the path since they left the plaza was quiet.

They just were Quiet, thinking on them.

Without sounds, they got on to bed, and tried to slept.

The next day, the first words heard on their room were:

"I'm gonna join the Army." determined and sure were the words of the younger

"What?!" the older was startled " Why?"

"I have decided, you can't do nothing" She said, putting on her boots " besides, I don't help you so much on the travels and I don't know a crap"

"What? no, we do the works together"

"Things that you can do completely alone anyway, Look Im sorry, but I'm staying here"

"I... I think I get you" the man said slowly

"So, this is it, right?" and stood in front of her companion

"No I..." the older took air "I'm staying too."

"You don't need to, you can continue your journey, I don-"

"I'm not staying for you" the older interrupted " The... The Queen."

The younger one immediately understood.

And knows the older has a hard time with feels.

She sat at his bed, at his side.

"Let's grab a bite, okay brother?"

The two of them were going to the down floor of the Inn, were they took breakfast.

Just some eggs, anyway.

"So, why the Army?"

"I just want to do it for the Prin... uggg I..."

"okay, you don't need to say it"

"did you see her yesterday? I wish we've taken some dance classes back at home"

"she's not gonna like you for being a soldier, you know?"

The younger took a bite "I know. I just wanna to fight in her name"

The older just nodded,and sighed

"And you, brother? if you're staying how are you gonna make it?"

"Oh, I'll just roll with it, I'll think of something"

Just one more bite, and the two travelers are gonna depart paths, at least for a while.

The older noticed, when He looked at her plate.

"I bet you're gonna be a good soldier, sister"

"Hope you can manage to do the band here, Brother"

And they took their last bite.

Maybe they found their own place.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been some hours since the two finished breakfast, the older was now searching of something to do, so, he got on to the list of jobs,to find some work to do, at least.  
If he wanted to stay here, he may get some gold , anyway.

The older brother, may not have always think before acting, but, let's hope everything goes right, okay?  
He may or may not have luck on his life, anyway, he got his guitar on his home town, and he knows to play some mandolin, but tought it was simpler just to carry one of his beloved instruments.  
he chosed his guitar here, let's be modern.

He was a good musician, to say the least, and got a voice for it, but the path was rough on town and never found a full band.  
He was part of a restaurant back home too, and couldn't pursue his dreams at full.

Until the day of the boots and backpacks.

To be honest, same as his sister, he just got on the journey to have some fun and discover the world.

he wasn't searching for a place to stay.  
he didn't know he was, at least.

helping to build stairs? perfect.

The younger one, at that moment was searching about how to got on the Army center, or something, she remembered how Alfrothul, the oldman, said where they were.  
When she got there,she explained how much she wanted to enter...

"You mean you haven't got a home here?" a man with a soldier uniform said.

always carying the colors,green and purple.

"No, I'm a traveler, oh, my-my papers, here they are"  
she took out some of her Identification and personal papers

the legit ones.

"look" the recruiter said "you have to at least stay here 3 months before you can come and join the army"

"But I need to enter now, look I want, I want to fight for Arendelle"

"It's not even recruit season, look sir, we are pleased to see a foreigner who wants to join the forces of Arendelle, but we can't accept you like this"

" oh, goddamn it." The younger one couldn't think of a solution

she just stood there, And the recruiter was seeing her.

" I'm sorry sir"

and the recruiter didn't even found out she was a girl

seconds passed, when a girl came sprinting

"Hey , Captain! good day!"

"Oh, Anna, have a good day"

the younger one , at hearing this 'good day' of her, was both happy and scared.  
and turned to see her.

Was, indeed, the Princess of Arendelle in front of her. she was now in a different dress, one with green and blue, with black at top.

She looked beautiful, bright, warm.  
And really, I have no doubt she looks beautiful on everything.

She came with loots of papers on her hands, looking at them.

"Hey, My sister wants to give you the list of the thing the army can help on town!, we want to know which ones do you like ,and with what perso..." and she looked at the younger traveler.

the younger traveler, who was in shock since a while now.

"O-oh, her highness"she, the traveler, got onto one knee at instant, and didn't know what too say "such, such luck seeing you here toda- today uh" and probably that wasn't the best thing to say neither, " I-I mean, have a good day, Her highness, Princess Anna."

"hey, no need to treat me like that, but..:" she motioned her hand for the younger to stand " but, did we meet somewhere else?"

she said, looking at her eyes, while smiling and narrowing her eyes, like trying to remember something.

If I had know you somewhere else, I would never left that place.

"I-I doubt it, Princess"

"Just Anna." she said. and took a few seconds "Ahm, sorry captain, As I was saying, to see with what personnel we count in the army, okay?"

"Of course, you'll have this in 2 hours!"

"-Perfect, ohm, what are you doing here, young girl?"  
the recruiter widen his eyes at this

"A-Ah!, I came to join the army, Princess"

"you never learn hm?" the Princess Anna responded "fighting for this country is always good, thank you"

The young traveler didn't know what to felt at that thank you she didn't deserve those words coming from the Princess but , She's gonna work hard, to deserve them

"Oh, Anna, look, she can't join, she's a traveler and just got here today"

"oh, wow, just a day to love Arendelle?"

she just answered with a nod, didn't know were her voice had gone maybe her voice got with time of that "thank you" from the past minute

"Captain, let her" her smile I was a fool for it, it expanded her cheek freckles.

"B-but Anna..."

The Princess of Arendelle looked at her eyes "just, let her." and smiled "well, captain, young girl, I'll see you later"  
she walked, same as energetic as she came

finally, the younger one, had something worth to fight for

"okay, so, I'll tell you the details..."

in this long journey, my path just started there.

later, on the older one side, he finished his short job, and he now was with the oldman, explaining about what was he gonna do, and what his sister was going do too.

"Joining the army? just like my son!; oh, that little one, why didn't you follow her, traveler"

"not really my cup of tea" he explained "I don't like to follow orders at all. But I do like Arendelle, know something can I do?, a long time job?"

"Its all good, everyone has their own path, and I'm pleased you like Arendelle, It's really a place to love" Alfrothul stopped to think "I really don't know of any permanent jobs at the moment, son, but you can stay at my home at night if you want, in the room of my son"

"Really Alfrothul? I don't know how to pay you, I'll pay you when I found a job for sure, thanks"

"Not a problem son, just that my boy returns on weekends, so maybe you have to stay somewhere else"

"I'm really grateful anyway, I'm gonna find a job soon"

"Ahhh but I have a condition!" the old man said , raising a finger " you have to play a serenade for my dear"

"of course I'll do that, thanks"

"hey, maybe that's what you can do here, just play!, you're on the market plaza!" Alfrothul suggested

That was a good idea indeed, and who knows how the older traveler didn't think of that.  
maybe his mind was full of The Queen of Arendelle.

"You're full of good ideas, Alfrothul," said the brother "I'm gonna start now, then" he took out his guitar

"good look, son, I'll come for you later"

"thank you" said with his hands on the strings

and then he began to play.

Meanwhile, on the army barracks, the Captain was explaining stuff to the younger

"So, you'll stay here on weekdays, you are provided with a simple room. as a soldier, on your first year you are going back to your home on weekends"

"uoohhh"

"yeah, girl, but okay, in case you don't have money for the uniform, we will discount you some of your monthly money"

"I Hope my money stretchs, anyway"

"yeah, well, these are the training grounds, you will be here most of the days, I hope do you like waking up before the sun too"

"I have no problem with that, Sir"

"That's how you talk, girl, okay, so, you're gonna learn how to combat, with your hands and with different kind of weapons, but here on Arendelle we don't care only on your physical strength"

"okay, what more?"

"As you saw earlier, The army on Arendelle is made to help Arendelle, that means, if there's is some disaster, or a massive construction to do, soldiers are going to help"

"That's all good, I did various works on travels"

"hmmm, thats good for us too, of course, these jobs aren't done with all the soldiers at time, so , depends on your squad the days you're gonna do this" he looked at his list "oh, and all the first years help to maintain the city clean, okay"

oh, that's a not so fun job, but

"okay sir"

On the market plaza, the man was playing with his guitar, the merchants around where clapping at the rhythm, and there were people around.

Oh, and a special woman, was doing a normal stroll on the marked plaza.

"oh, her majesty!" a lot of people said

The brother distracted, and stopped.

the Queen just giggled at the people" Please just call me Elsa, what would Anna say?" the queen approached more "I was listening to some good music earlier what happened?"

"This young man was playing" a man explained

the older traveler just stood there,quiet, nervous.

"Ah yeah, yes I was"

"then continue, please" the Queen smiled

"oh yeah, I..:"

It was like this master musician forgot how to play

"oh , I have a better Idea, why don't you play some song you think I would like" the Queen was looking at his eyes, too.

The Queen was expecting something different from this young man, normally, everyone would just play Arendelle's anthem, but this man seemed different for her, for some reason.

the traveler concentrated, closed his eyes, and began it was a calm one, but not slow.

it was like saying things with his guitar that was a real musician there.

Was a little sparkly, like the queen, cold but with lots of feeling.

"Wow" was he only thing the Queen said "You really have talent"

the crowd clapped.

"I would like Anna to listen to you, too" she dropped some coins, and continued her walk.

Later that evening, the sister came to see his brother a short time.

"so, I will be coming weekends" the younger mentioned.

"ughh, that means we need to find somewhere else to stay here, Alfrothul doesn't have enough space"

"no worries, I'll find one, We had slept on the street too."

"yeah"

"so, how was your morning"

the older remembered the look of the Queen, and some coins that he will never spend "beautiful" he smiled "and yours?"

the young girl did remembers too, of the bright Princess who came so close to her "haven't been better, bro"

they kept quiet for some seconds

"I'm really gonna fight hard for her, bro"

the brother smiled "I know" he knew, because he was gonna do the same.

"well, brother, I'll go, they said just to bring my things, and got on to the rooms"

"okay, have a good luck, see you on saturday!"

"yeah, see you on weekend!"

Again, they cut their paths separate.

He was going to chase his dream for the Magical Queen.

And she was making a new dream, for that cheerful, strawberry blonde Princess.


End file.
